svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Blog - Gods
So, the time has come to start on the gods. There are plenty of gods in this world, some of them more active than others. Let’s first define what a god is, or at least start defining it. A god will have the following abilities, and probably others: *A god can channel and weave unlimited amounts of aether into magic. Technically it’s not actually unlimited, but compared to anyone else it’s close enough that it doesn’t matter. *Enchants and magics created by gods do not expire. *A god can create life. This includes sentient beings with souls and the ability to breed. This means gods are able to create new races or people. However, the fitness and survival of a race created by a god is not guaranteed. *A god can hear anyone and everyone who prays to them, at any time, anywhere. Pray in this case refers to any time an individual who is aware of the existence of the god calls upon the god, intentionally or unintentionally. The god is able to hear all prayers and process them without going insane. *Gods gain power, sustenance, satisfaction and pleasure from being worshiped. The ultimate kind of worship is that provided by a race the god itself has created. *Gods may, if they wish take on different aspects, such as being the god of thunder, or of a certain trade or something else entirely. More details on this as I figure it out. The are plenty of gods as described above on the planet, but in geological terms they are a fairly recent addition. It may however be that something else existed on the planet before that, but I’ll get into that later. For now, let’s say that gods arrived on the planet at around the time humans, or what would become humans, started using tools. Neither the humans, nor the elves were created by the gods. The humans evolved from apes, which evolved from something else etc. The elves were created by another god in another existence. Elves have traditionally been reluctant to devote themselves to any of the existing gods and either worship their original creator or live secular lives. Humans have traditionally been easily impressed by divine powers and many of the gods have had great success in finding worshipers among the different human people. It’s been mentioned previously that hobbits were created by a god. This too is the case with goblins, dwarfs, orcs, and a few other races that have not yet been mentioned. Elven Half-breeds There has been some offline discussion regarding the creatures created by the original elves mating with the inhabitants of the planet. One of the things that was mentioned is that these elven half-breeds were mostly sterile and unable to breed. An option here is that a god might have made a pact with an elven half-breed in order to create a new sentient race. This would be beneficial to both involved parts. The half-breed would be able to have off-spring and pass their genes on. The god would have a base of worshipers without having to put in the risk and effort of having to create a race of their own. Comments: svrtnsse says: 2011/06/02 at 01:51Elven half-breeds made fertile by gods are likely to be fanatically devoted to the god who so blessed them. svrtnsse says:2011/06/02 at 23:04I’m currently picturing a mix of elf and polar bear living on the ice-covered ocean of the planets north pole.